Warmth Of The Family Who Never Felt
by Yuzu Nishikawa
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah permintaan konyol untuk kebahagiaan sang ayah, Keiko harus merasakan tamparan keras dari tangan sang ayah/ "Ke-Kei … ma-maaf ayah tak-"/ "Paman mengerti keinginanmu tetapi caramu menyampaikan salah."/ "Tenanglah! Dinginkan kepalamu, keiko."/ Bad Summary!/ Oneshoot!/ Banyak tokoh OC/ DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Kuroko No Basuke By Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warmth Of The Family Who Never Felt By Yuzu Nishikawa**

 **Cast** :

Aomine Daiki, Aomine Keiko (OC)

Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko (Momoi) Satsuki, Kuroko Tatsumi & Kuroko Tetsuna (OC)

Akashi Seijuurou, Akashi (Kuroko) Setsuna (OC), Akashi Reijuurou (OC)

 **Genre** : Family, Hurt/Comfort, Litte Humor

 **Warning !** AU, OOC, TYPO(S), Tata bahasa dan tanda baca tak sesuai EYD, Judul ga nyambung sama cerita (Maybe), Banyak OC, Humor gagal!

 _Terima kasih Natsume Rokunami yang udah bantu Yuzu untuk buat judul Fanfict-nya *Hugs*_

 _Untuk AoiKitahara anggap aja Fict ini kado ultah untukmu ya xD *plak*_

 _Fanfic ini hanya untuk kepuasanku dalam dunia tulis menulis_

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Seorang gadis berlari kencang di tengah derasnya hujan petang itu. Terus berlari menerobos sekumpulan orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Tak mempedulikan caci maki dari orang yang ia tabrak, hingga di perempatan jalan sebuah mobil tengah melaju dan

 **TIIINNN ! CKIITTTT !**

 **BRUK !**

Suara gesekan ban mobil dengan aspal jalan berbunyi nyaring memekakkan telinga. Sang gadis jatuh terduduk tepat 5 cm dari ujung mobil mewah tersebut. Seorang pria tua keluar dari pintu pengemudi mobil, terlihat panik dan menatap khawatir sang gadis.

"Nona anda baik-baik saja? Apa anda terluka?" tanya sang pria tua, khawatir.

" _Go-gomen Jii-san_ aku tak apa-apa," ucapnya gugup. Sungguh ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat tersebut tetapi kakinya kaku tak bisa ia gerakan mungkin efek dari keterkejutannya dan juga lelah karena berlari ditengah derasnya hujan. Terlebih kini seorang pria keluar dari pintu penumpang mobil tersebut, membuka payung untuk melindungi diri dari derasnya hujan dan bisa kita pastikan bahwa pria itu adalah si pemilik asli mobil.

"Gadis kecil aku tak peduli jika kau mau mati dengan menabrakan dirimu dengan mobil. Tapi tolong cari mobil lain, jangan mobilku!" omel si pria dengan nada intimidasi.

Sang gadis mendongkak dengan takut-takut untuk meminta maaf. " _Go-gomen_ …"

"Keiko?" ucap pria itu terkejut. Sang gadis mencoba menatap pria tersebut yang wajahnya tertutup sebagian payung. Ia membelalakan matanya kala melihat wajah si pria adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Pa-paman Seijuurou…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berniat bunuh diri dan membuat paman di _interogasi_ oleh ayahmu itu?" ucap Seijuurou, _sarkatis_ _._ Membuat sang gadis bernama Keiko itu terdiam takut.

"Ma-maaf, paman Sei… A-aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Pria yang dipanggil Seijuurou itu menatap Keiko dengan pandangan menyelidik, bagai seorang polisi. Mendapati sebuah luka kecil disudut bibir gadis itu, ia menghela nafas pelan lalu melepas jas kerjanya. Berjalan mendekati Keiko, menyampirkan jas tersebut kebahu sang gadis sembari memayungi dirinya dan si gadis pemilik nama Keiko itu.

"Ikut paman kerumah! Kita bicarakan semuanya disana, sebentar lagi hujan badai."

Keiko mengangguk lemah mengikuti perintah si paman Seijuurou tersebut. Percuma juga ia ingin menolak terlebih sebentar lagi hujan badai dan ia tak mau mati kedinginan. Dibantu oleh Seijuurou mereka memasuki mobil dan segera menuju ke kediaman keluarga Akashi Seijuurou.

* * *

Seorang wanita dengan paras cantik dan surai sewarna langit musim panas menatap cemas kearah pintu besar diruang tamu tersebut. Wajahnya yang biasa menampakan senyum hangat kini tampak panik, Ia berjalan kesana kemari cemas menunggu kepulangan sang suami tercinta. Padahal tadi pagi, ia sudah memperingatkan sang suami agar pulang lebih awal. Mengingat berita cuaca yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada hujan badai petang hari ini.

Ia menghela nafas lega saat mendengar suara mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumah dan bunyi klakson mobil didepan pintu rumah. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu utama rumah tersebut, memutar kunci di handle pintu dan membuka pintu siap menyambut sang suami.

" _Okaerinasai_ Seiju- Oh astaga, Keiko- _chan_ _._ Ada apa denganmu?" teriaknya terkejut kala melihat sang suami membawa pulang istri mudanya. Ups Maaf, salah ketik maksudnya sang suami membawa pulang anak dari sahabatnya dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan jas kerja sang suami tersampir dibahunya.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu. Sang nyonya rumah berteriak memanggil salah satu _maid_ dirumahnya dan merangkul Keiko yang kedinginan.

"Tolong siapkan kamar tamu dan bantu nona ini berendam air panas!" perintahnya pada sang _maid_. Memprioritaskan gadis dengan pakaian tipis dan basah kuyup itu, bahkan jas suaminya kini ikut basah. Di tuntun oleh sang _maid_ , Keiko berjalan meninggalkan sang nyonya rumah dan suaminya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu ruang tamu. Sang nyonya rumah kini mengambil alih tas kerja dari tangan sang suami dan berjalan mengikuti suaminya ke lantai dua, ke kamar mereka berdua. Sesampainya disana ia meletakan tas kerja diatas meja dan membantu sang suami untuk melepaskan dasinya.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih memprioritaskan Keiko daripada suamimu yang baru pulang bekerja, Setsuna?" ucap sang suami, untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak ia memasuki rumah.

"Siapapun akan lebih dulu memilih memprioritaskan gadis yang basah kuyup dengan baju tipis, Sei." Balas sang istri, bernama Setsuna tersebut.

"Kau mencoba membuatku cemburu?" ujar Seijuurou menatap tajam istrinya tersebut.

Setsuna menghela nafas pelan, sifat cemburu suaminya ini sedikit berlebihan. "Oh ayolah, Sei. Kau cemburu pada gadis kelas 3 SMP yang kedinginan karena basah kuyup? Aku hanya memanggil _maid_ untuk mengurusnya."

"Tidak! tadi kau merangkulnya terlebih dahulu dan bukan memberiku pelukan selamat datang yang biasanya kau lakukan. Kau bahkan lupa memberi ciuman selamat datang untuk suamimu Setsuna!" Ujar Seijuurou, _sarkatis_.

Oke Readers sekalian tolong coret kata _'Sifat cemburu suaminya ini sedikit berlebihan'_ dan silakan ganti dengan kata _'Sifat cemburu suaminya ini_ _ **SANGAT BERLEBIHAN**_ _'_. Jika kalian jadi Setsuna, tindakan pertama yang kalian lakukan pun pasti membantu gadis itu dahulu dan melupakan suami kalian sebentar. Iya sebentar kok ga sampe 2 menit.

"Sei! jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang cemburu karena iri melihat temannya membeli permen! Lagipula aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu didepan Keiko- _chan_ disaat ia tengah mengigil kedinginan dengan tubuh basah kuyup seperti itu." omel Setsuna sembari membuka kancing kemeja suaminya.

"Aku tak pernah malu bersikap seperti anak kecil dihadapanmu Setsuna! Dan apa kau sekarang mulai berani membantahku?" Ujar Seijuurou, _sarkatis._ Lalu mendorong istrinya hingga jatuh terduduk dipinggir kasur _King Size_ mereka. Mengurung tubuh mungil sang istri dengan kedua tangannya. Setsuna terkejut dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya melihat tubuh sang suami yang terlihat dari balik kemeja yang baru terbuka setengah kancingnya. Walau ia sudah berkali-kali melihat tubuh sempurna milik suaminya tetap saja rona merah selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

"SEI!"

"Sebagai hukuman Setsuna. Bagaimana kalau kau memberi pelayanan _ekstra_ untuk suamimu? Dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini suamimu butuh kehangatan lebih," ucapnya disertai seringaian menggoda.

"Tu- Jangan sekarang, SEI!" Setsuna mencoba memberontak dari kukungan suaminya ini.

"Sekarang Setsuna! aku menginginkannya sekarang dan perintahku mutlak!"

Terkadang Setsuna muak dengan sifat _absolute_ suaminya tersebut, jika sudah seperti ini ia tak bisa menolak dan memberontak. Yah hanya pasrah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan. Setsuna hampir saja pasrah menerima keinginan sang suami, hingga sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Seijuurou mengerang kesal ingin rasanya ia melempar gunting merah kesayangannya pada si pelaku pengetukan pintu yang mengganggu. Berbeda dengan reaksi Setsuna yang menghela nafas lega.

" _Tou-san_? _Kaa-san_? Aku dengar dari seorang _maid_ ada tamu yang datang?"

Rupanya sang pelaku pengetukan pintu adalah sang putra semata wayang mereka. Seijuurou mendegus jika saja bukan anaknya mungkin saat ini gunting merahnya sudah menancap pada si pengetuk pintu.

"Tunggulah diruang keluarga Reijuurou. Setelah selesai mandi _Tou-san_ akan menyusul kesana!" Teriak Seijuurou.

"Hn. Baiklah _Tou-san_." Balas sang tuan muda lalu terdengar derap langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu kamarnya. Seijuurou melepas kukungan yang mengurung tubuh mungil istrinya dan duduk disebelahnya, hilang sudah keinginannya untuk berbagi kehangatan bersama istrinya itu. Setsuna bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan tersenyum kecil kala melihat wajah sang suami yang cemberut kesal.

"Sei." Panggilnya lembut.

"Apa?!" ujar Seijuurou menoleh dengan kesal.

 _ **CUP!**_

Ia rasakan bibir lembut istrinya menyentuh bibirnya yang dingin itu. Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat dari Setsuna membuat ekspresinya sedikit melunak.

"Cepat mandi! Kau pasti kedinginan bukan? Aku akan menyiapkan baju ganti untukmu." Titah Setsuna.

"Hn." Hanya sebuah gumaman kecil yang Seijuurou lontarkan sebagai jawabannya. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya tersebut dengan wajah cemberut dan sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, Setsuna memanggilnya.

"Sei, aku janji akan memberikannya malam ini jadi berhenti cemberut seperti itu!"

Dan hal itu membuat Seijuurou tersenyum kecil. Oh atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

* * *

Keiko menatap kosong sosok seorang gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ tidur berwarna putih selutut dan _cardigan_ biru, dengan surai _Navy Blue_ dengan iris sewarna. Ya itu adalah pantulan dirinya didepan cermin besar yang berada dikamar mewah itu, terlihat sebuah luka kecil disudut bibirnya yang diberi plester. Sebuah ketukan halus terdengar dari pintu dan tak lama kemudian seorang wanita cantik bersurai _baby blue_ mengenakan sebuah gaun tidur sepanjang mata kaki dan sebuah selendang tersampir dibahunya, memasuki kamar itu.

"Oh, Keiko- _chan_ _._ Kau sudah selesai berendam rupanya. Apa gaun tidurnya pas atau kekecilan?" Tanya sang wanita dengan senyum hangat itu.

"Gaun tidurnya pas bibi Setsuna hanya saja aku tak biasa memakai baju seperti ini apa bibi tak punya piyama atau celana pendek dan _t-shirt_?" tanya Keiko. Yah untuk seorang gadis tomboy sepertinya memakai sebuah gaun tidur tentu saja membuatnya risih. Jika diberi pilihan ia lebih memilih akan memakai celana _boxer_ dan _t-shirt_ daripada gaun seperti ini. Disekolah saja ia kadang memakai celana pendek dibalik rok _seifuku_ -nya.

Setsuna tersenyum, sebuah senyum hangat akan keibuan. Ia berjalan kearah Keiko dan mengelus lembut surai panjang Keiko.

"Sayang sekali bibi tak punya, Keiko. Dan kau tau betul bukan sifat paman Sei, Ia sangat menjunjung tinggi etika. Jika seorang wanita berpakaianlah layak wanita, jika seorang pria berpakaianlah selayaknya seorang pria. Jadi bersabarlah dengan gaun tidur itu, oke?"

Keiko menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. Setsuna memeluk Keiko lembut, menghantarkan perasaan hangat di hati Keiko. Ahh, betapa ia merindukan sebuah pelukan hangat dari seseorang yang menyayanginya.

"Sekarang ayo kita turun. Paman Sei ingin berbicara denganmu sembari menunggu makan malam, Reijuurou juga ada dibawah," ucap Setsuna mengajak Keiko dan dibalas anggukan olehnya.

Keiko dan Setsuna keluar kamar lalu menuruni tangga berlapis karpet mewah berwarna merah. Berapa kali pun Keiko datang kerumah salah satu sahabat ayahnya ini, ia tak akan berhenti berdecak kagum . Rumah oh tidak mungkin lebih cocok disebut _mansion_ yang menyerupai tempat tinggal para bangsawan Inggris. Berbeda jauh dengan rumahnya yang hanya berupa sebuah kamar _apartement_. Mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan berpintu kayu _mahoni_ berwarna coklat, disana tampak dua orang pria tengah duduk didepan perapian hangat. Ya dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang tuan rumah dan Akashi Reijuurou sang tuan muda, tengah menikmati teh yang disuguhkan oleh seorang _butler_ tampan dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Oke, salah kalo itu _butler_ ikut masuk dicerita ini _t_ _y_ _pe story_ _fanfiction_ ini jadi _crossover_ bukan _regular_ , jadi kita ulang.

Disana tampak dua orang pria tengah duduk didepan perapian hangat. Ya dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou sang tuan rumah dan Akashi Reijuurou sang tuan muda tengah menikmati teh yang disuguhkan oleh seorang _butler_ tua yang ketawanya _HoHoHo_.

Ahh sudahlah anggap aja itu _butler_ keluarga Akashi keturunan si Tanaka dari _fandom_ sebelah.

Keiko dan Setsuna berjalan menghampiri mereka untuk ikut menikmati sebuah teh hangat. Setsuna duduk disamping suaminya, sedangkan Keiko duduk disamping calon suaminya.

Ups salah, maksudnya Keiko duduk disamping sang tuan muda.

Sang _butler_ menyuguhkan sebuah teh untuk Setsuna dan Keiko. Keiko menyesap teh hangat itu dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

' _Teh apaan nih? Kok rasanya pedes?'_ batinnya _._

Sang tuan muda yang daritadi memperhatikan Keiko _*cieee*_ melihat perubahan mimik wajah si gadis tomboy itu.

"Itu _Ginger tea_. Bagus untuk menghangatkan badan, kata _Tou-san_ kau habis kehujanan ditengah hujan badai ini bukan?" Jelas sang tuan muda seolah bisa membaca pikiran Keiko.

"Kau tidak suka _Ginger tea,_ Keiko- _chan_? Mau diganti tehnya?" Tanya Setsuna.

Keiko menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa bibi. Aku hanya baru pertama kali ini meminumnya jadi sedikit terkejut saja."

Sang tuan rumah berdehem kecil, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian diruangan itu. " Jadi Keiko bisa ceritakan masalahnya!" titah Akashi Seijuurou dengan nada memerintah.

Oh ya Keiko tau bagaimana sifat mantan kapten tim basket ayahnya dulu. Tuan _Absolute_ yang tidak pernah kalah dan selalu benar. Sejujurnya jika diberi pilihan ia mau bertemu oleh siapa, Keiko lebih memilih bertemu paman Kise walau berisik sang pilot sekaligus model itu adalah orang yang asyik, atau mungkin ia lebih memilih bertemu paman Murasakibara yang terlihat malas tetapi ramah dan pastinya ia dapat menyicipi kue buatan _Pattisier_ terkenal itu, atau mungkin bertemu paman Kagami walau tampang sangarnya sebelas duabelas dengan sang ayah tapi si kapten pemadam kebakaran itu adalah orang yang baik hati, atau paman Midorima si dokter _tsundere_ yang kelihatan tak peduli namun sangat peduli dan mungkin paman Tetsuya yang baik hati dan lembut. Dan dari sekian banyaknya sahabat sang ayah, paman Sei adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui tetapi sayang, takdir memilih orang terakhirlah yang bertemu dengannya.

"Sebenarnya…."

* * *

 _Dilain tempat disaat yang bersamaan._

Momoi Satsuki, oh tidak mungkin saat ini lebih pantas disebut Kuroko Satsuki tengah menyiapkan peralatan makan diatas meja sedangkan sang suami dibantu oleh sang anak saat ini tengah memasak. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa bukan sang nyonya rumah yang memasak. Jawabannya adalah mereka tak mau ambil resiko untuk masuk rumah sakit. Jadi sang tuan rumah saat ini bersedia menggantikan tugas sang nyonya. Suasana harmonis dengan canda tawa dari sang anak dan ibunya dirumah bergaya minimalis itu terganggu saat bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Oh ayolah orang bodoh darimana yang mau bertamu kerumah orang ditengah hujan badai seperti ini. Satsuki mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka pintu tak mau menganggu kegiatan sang anak yang tengah asyik memasak dengan sang ayah.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar." Teriak Satsuki. Ia berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, memutar kunci dan membuka handle pintu. Terlihat sesosok pria _Tan_ dengan tubuh basah kuyup menatap nanar sang nyonya rumah.

"Dai- _chan_! Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hujan badai seperti ini?!" Satsuki tak kuasa untuk mulai memarahi sang sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Kei ada disini?" Aomine Daiki tak mempedulikan omelan yang mulai terlontar dari mulut sang sahabat.

"Keiko- _chan_? Dia tidak ada disini… Oh tunggu apa kau bertengkar lagi dengannya? Hei, Dai- _chan!_ kau mau kemana ditengah hujan badai seperti ini?! _Ne_ , Dai- _chan_ …!"

Satsuki mencoba menahan kepergian Aomine dengan menggenggam erat lengan kekar itu sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan Satsuki!"

" _Dame_! Kau pikir mau kemana ditengah hujan badai seperti ini kau bisa mati kedinginan, _Baka_!"

Adegan tarik menarik itu terus terjadi selama beberapa detik didepan pintu rumah Satsuki, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Aomine- _kun_?"

Satsuki menoleh dan tersenyum senang kala melihat sosok sang suami yang berdiri dibelakangnya menatap datar kearah sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Tetsu, bisa kau suruh istrimu ini untuk melepaskanku?" ujar Aomine.

"Untuk kali ini tidak Aomine- _kun_. Kurasa tindakannya tepat karena mencegahmu pergi dihujan badai seperti ini."

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dan mengganti bajumu Dai- _chan_! aku harus tau apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Keiko- _chan_ kali ini!" omel Satsuki.

Aomine menyerah, ia menghela nafas dan mengangguk menuruti permintaan dari pasangan ini. Ia pasrah saja saat Satsuki menyeret tubuh besarnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Di _Genkan_ terlihat Tetsuna, salah satu anak kembar dari Kuroko dan Satsuki tengah memegang handuk kering. Gadis manis yang mirip ayahnya itu memberikan handuk itu pada Aomine, tak lama dari arah dapur sang kakak kembar Tetsuna yaitu Tatsumi berjalan santai kearah mereka.

"Paman Daiki sebaiknya kau berendam air panas. Akan kucarikan baju ayah yang mungkin muat untuk kau pakai." ujar Tatsumi lalu detik itu juga mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang ayah. Tatsumi hanya memberi cengiran lebar dan tanda _peace_ di jarinya.

Tak mau berlama-lama Aomine hanya berendam selama 10 menit dan memakai pakaian yang tadi disiapkan oleh Tatsumi. Beruntunglah karena baju yang disiapkan oleh Tatsumi muat ditubuhnya, yah walau tubuh Kuroko tidak sekecil dulu tetap saja untuk ukuran tubuh, Aomine lebih besar dari Kuroko. Setelah berpakaian ia berjalan menuju ruang makan keluarga Kuroko sembari mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh handuk kecil.

"Dai- _chan_ kemarilah kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Satsuki ketika Aomine memasuki ruang makan.

"Kalian saja yang makan. Aku tak mau mengganggu acara makan malam keluargamu Satsuki." tolak Aomine yang berjalan menuju lemari pendingin hendak mengambil air mineral.

 _ **SYUT ! BUAGH !**_

Aomine menoleh dengan tampang kesal, untung saja ia bisa menangkap benda yang dilempar dan menatap tajam sang pelaku yang melemparnya dengan sebuah

 _Mangkuk?_

"Tetsu, _TEME_! Jika saja aku dulu bukan cahayamu mungkin saat ini kepalaku sudah hancur kena lemparan mangkukmu!" bentak Aomine, kesal.

Si pelaku yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya hanya menatap datar wajah Aomine. "Jaga kata-katamu didepan anak-anakku, Aomine- _kun_! Lalu cepat ambil nasinya dan duduklah. Kita tak bisa mulai makan malam jika kau tak duduk!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau meng-"

"Aomine- _kun_ kau tidak mengganggu. Kalau Aomine- _kun_ memang mengganggu kami tidak akan menunggumu untuk makan malam bersama!" ucap Kuroko, memotong ucapan Aomine.

Aomine menatap wajah datar Kuroko. Yah seharusnya dia bisa mengerti bagaimana sifat mantan bayangannya itu. Ia mendengus kesal lalu berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disamping Tatsumi.

"Aku tak tanggung jawab jika porsi makanan kalian berkurang! Oi, Satsuki ambilkan aku nasi yang banyak!" ujar Aomine dan disambut kekehan pelan dari si kembar dan senyum kecil dari Kuroko. Satsuki mengambil mangkuk Aomine dan menyendokan nasi kedalam mangkuk. Di mulailah acara makan malam bersama.

Setelah selesai makan malam Aomine, Kuroko dan Tatsumi masih duduk diruang makan sembari menikmati teh hangat sedangkan Satsuki dan Tetsuna tengah mencuci piring bekas makan malam.

"Jadi, Aomine- _kun_ bisa ceritakan ada masalah apa dengan Keiko- _chan_?"

Aomine tersedak teh yang ia minum. Benar juga ia sampai lupa kalau awalnya ia kerumah Kuroko untuk mencari keberadaan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sebenarnya…"

* * *

 _ **Flasback**_

 _Beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum hujan badai._

 _Aomine memasuki kawasan apartement tempat tinggalnya. Untung saja tugasnya sebagai polisi sudah selesai sebelum hujan badai, ia ingin segera makan bersama anaknya setelah berapa hari yang lalu tak bisa makan bersama. Dia menjinjing sebuah bungkusan berisi Teriyaki burger makanan kesukaannya dan juga putrinya itu. Ia membuka pintu apartement dengan kunci yang ia miliki._

" _Tadaima." Teriak Aomine ketika ia memasuki apartement itu._

" _Okaeri." Sebuah teriakan membalas salamnya terdengar, tetapi ia tak menemukan sosok si pemilik suara._

 _Aomine melepas sepatu kerjanya di Genkan dan menggantinya dengan sandal ruangan. Berjalan menuju ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga dan disana terlihat putrinya yang sedang asyik menonton TV. Pertama ia harus mengganti pakaiannya dulu, memasuki dapur dan menaruh bungkusan Teriyaki burger diatas meja lalu berjalan memasuki kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Setelah mengganti pakaian dengan celana santai dan t-shirt V neck berlengan panjang, ia mengambil bungkusan burger dan jus dari dalam lemari pendingin lalu membawanya menuju ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya sang anak masih asik menonton sesuatu di TV, ia menempelkan jus kalengan dingin ke pipi sang anak yang membuatnya terlonjak kaget._

" _Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu, Oyaji!" protes Keiko._

 _Aomine terkekeh melihat reaksi terkejut anaknya, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping sang anak yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek , t-shirt polos dan sweater yang panjangnya menyamai panjang celana pendeknya._

" _Horra, Ini ku bawakan Teriyaki burger untukmu." Ujar Aomine yang menyerahkan sebungkus Teriyaki burger dan disambut dengan tatapan berbinar dari sang anak. Ia juga mengambil sebungkus Teriyaki burger dan memakannya lalu menatap TV melihat apa yang tengah di tonton oleh sang anak dengan serius itu._

 _Video pertandingan Vorpal Sword Vs Jabber Wock._

 _Pertandingan dirinya bersama Kisedai melawan Tim Street basketball dari Amerika saat kelas 2 SMA dulu._

" _Kau terus menonton video pertandingan ini berulang-ulang, Kei? Apakah pertandingan itu sangat menarik?" tanya Aomine sebelum menggigit burger ditangannya itu._

" _Hn. Aku tak pernah bosan menontonnya Oyaji. Disini kau dan paman Kisedai yang lain terlihat keren, Ohh paman Kagami dan Kuroko juga lalu paman Takao, paman Wakamatsu, paman Hyuuga juga keren. Lagipula…"_

 _Aomine menoleh melihat sang anak yang sedikit menunduk. "Ini video pertama yang tunjukkan oleh Kaasan padaku." Ujarnya melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tadi sempat menggantung. Hening yang ada hanya suara kecapan dan kunyahan burger dari mulut keduanya dan Aomine benci hal ini. Oh ayolah! anaknya memang tomboy tetapi ia tetaplah seorang gadis remaja yang memasuki masa pubertas dan sesekali menunjukan sisi pubertasnya tak masalah bukan? Tapi ia benci dengan sisi remaja yang melankolis. Aomine menghela nafas pelan mencoba menjadi ayah yang baik dan dewasa, ia menepuk dan mengelus pelan surai sang anak yang sewarna dengannya._

" _Tenanglah ada aku disini. Jangan terlalu memikirkan ibumu nanti dia tak bisa tenang disurga dan sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Walau kita hanya berdua, kita pasti bisa melewati rintangan ini berdua," ucap Aomine, bijak lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin._

 _Keiko membelalakan matanya, ia menatap Aomine yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya._

" _Oyaji…."_

" _Hn?" Aomine bergumam tetap dengan senyum manisnya._

" _Kimochi warui…" ucap Keiko dengan tampang jijik._

 _ **JLEB !**_

 _ **AOMINE STRIKE IN THE KOKORO (?)**_

" _Apa-apan ucapan bijakmu tadi Oyaji? Bikin merinding. Dan apa-apaan senyummu itu menjijikan!" ujar Keiko yang tanpa sadar mulai mundur teratur menjauhi Aomine. Tak menyadari ucapannya telah menyakiti hati sang ayah._

 _ **CTIK !**_

 _Perempatan imaginer muncul diwajah Aomine. "Dasar anak brengsek! berani sekali kau mengatakan menjijikan pada ayahnya sendiri!" ujar Aomine mengepalkan tangannya erat._

" _Apa pantas seorang kepala polisi mengatai anaknya sendiri brengsek, Oyaji!" ujar Keiko tak mau kalah._

" _HAH? Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku anak bodoh!" bentak Aomine menatap tajam wajah sang anak._

" _Tentu saja ada hubungannya, Baka Oyaji! Anak tumbuh besar mengikuti perilaku orangtuanya!" bentak Keiko tak mau kalah dan menatap tajam sang ayah._

 _Mereka saling menatap lawannya sengit, terus menatap, terus menatap. Perang menatap mata telah berlangsung selama 5 menit dan tak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Hingga akhirnya di menit keenam mata mereka mulai perih dan berair lalu kontes tatap mata itu pun berakhir di menit ketujuh dengan hasil seri, mereka sama-sama menutup mata dengan kedua tangan merasakan perih yang menyerang mata mereka._

* * *

"TUNGGU! Jadi karena hal itu kalian bertengkar?" tanya Akashi dan Kuroko bersamaan tentunya di tempat yang berbeda.

"Tentu saja bukan! Jangan memotong ceritaku, aku akan lanjutkan ceritanya." jawab Keiko dan Aomine. Bersamaan dan ditempat yang berbeda juga.

* * *

" _Huh kau hebat juga bisa menyaingiku Kei!" ejek Aomine sembari mengusap matanya secara bergantian._

" _Tentu saja! Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!" ucap Keiko sembari mengusap matanya secara bergantian juga._

" _Hei! Itu kata-kataku jangan kau curi anak bodoh!" omel Aomine._

" _Kata-kata itu sudah tak berlaku untukmu, Baka Oyaji! Setelah dikalahkan oleh Paman Tetsu dan Paman Kagami, kata-kata itu sudah tak cocok untukmu dan sekarang itu menjadi kata-kataku!" ujar Keiko bangga._

* * *

"Jangan bilang karena kata-kata bodoh itu kalian bertengkar?" ucap Akashi dan Kuroko disaat bersamaan tetapi berbeda tempat. Lagi?

"Tentu saja bukan! dan Hei… itu bukan kata-kata bodoh!" protes Keiko dan Aomine ditempat yang berbeda dengan waktu yang sama.

* * *

 _Setelah lelah bergelut dengan Keiko, Aomine duduk bersandar dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah._

 _Eh, loh kok perasaan ambigu ya?_

 _Hei! jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena kata bergelut dan terengah-engah! Bergelut yang dimaksud Aomine adalah saling lempar ejekan terhadap Keiko, saling menarik wajah sang lawan, dan saling menjambak rambut sang lawan macam pertengkaran ABG labil. Oke, tolong coret kata-kata yang terakhir itu. Pokoknya setelah melakukan pertengkaran seperti anak kecil, Aomine dan Keiko duduk bersandar di sofa dan keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya._

" _Oyaji…" panggil Keiko._

" _Hn?" Aomine hanya membalas dengan gumaman._

" _Aku punya sebuah permintaan padamu." Ucap Keiko, lirih._

" _Nani? Aku akan mengabulkannya jika aku bisa." Ujar Aomine lalu meneguk jus ditangannya._

" _Setelah aku lulus, menikahlah denganku Oyaji," ucap Keiko mantap._

 _ **BYURRR !**_

 _Aomine menyemburkan jus yang tengah ia minum._

" _Oyaji jorok! Kimochi warui." bentak Keiko._

 _Aomine mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang ada dimeja. Ia terkejut akan permintaan anaknya yang luar biasa bodoh ini. Segila-gilanya Aomine ia tak mungkin menikahi putri kandungnya sendiri._

" _Apa-apaan permintaanmu itu Kei!" omel Aomine._

" _Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin terus bersamamu Oyaji." Bela Keiko._

" _Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai mati Kei! Jadi jangan minta hal-hal aneh seperti itu!"_

" _Kalau begitu menikah lagi dan berikan aku adik," ucap Keiko, kelewat polos._

" _Apa kau gila? Aku tak mau menikah lagi dan cukup satu anak. Mengurusmu saja sudah menyusahkan. Jadi, jangan meminta hal yang akan menambah bebanku lagi!" ucap Aomine_ _kesal._

" _Apa ucapanmu adalah perkataan yang pantas untuk seorang kepala polisi?" ujar Keiko, sarkatis._

" _Tak usah membawa jabatan pekerjaanku dalam pembicaraan ini Kei!" ujar Aomine, mulai kesal._

" _Dan lagi kau bilang kau tak mau menikah lagi Oyaji? Kau berbohong, kau mengoleksi majalah Gravure Idol dan terus membayangkan hal dewasa bukan! Daripada seperti itu kenapa kau tak menikah lagi saja, Baka Oyaji."_

" _Berhenti mengucapkan kata yang vulgar dan kasar seperti itu Kei! Apa pantas seorang anak polisi mengatakan hal seperti itu?!"_

" _Bukankah kau yang tadi bilang agar tak membawa jabatan dalam pekerjaanmu, Baka Oyaji!"_

 _Aomine menyipitkan matanya menatap tajam putri semata wayangnya itu. Menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat._

" _Untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku peringatkan Kei! Berhenti mengatakan hal yang kasar seperti itu pada ayahmu. Itu bukanlah ucapan yang pantas untuk diucapkan oleh anak polisi!"_

 _Keiko menatap tajam wajah sang ayah dan beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri menghadap ayahnya itu. "Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang polisi saat ini Oyaji! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku saat ini, Kuso Oyaji!"_

 _Aomine membelalakan matanya terkejut tanpa sadar ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan anaknya itu. "Coba ulangi kata-katamu tadi!"_

" _Berhenti bertingkah seperti seorang polisi saat ini! Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku? Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau kau selalu menatap altar Kaasan jika sudah tengah malam? Mau sampai kapan kau terus meratapi nasib seperti orang yang menyedihkan seperti itu dan terus memandang altar Kaasan? Kau pikir Kaasan senang melihatmu seperti itu? Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengoleksi majalah Gravure itu dan menikahlah, Kuso Oyaji!" bentak Keiko, marah dan emosi mulai mendominasi dirinya._

 _Aomine merasa pandangannya mulai menggelap, ia terus menggepalkan tangannya sekencang mungkin menahan amarah yang siap meledak kapan pun juga saat ini._

" _ **INI TERAKHIR KALINYA AKU MEMPERINGATKANMU! BERHENTI MENGATAKAN HAL KASAR DAN KURANG AJAR SEPERTI ITU PADA AYAHMU! ITU BUKANLAH UCAPAN YANG PANTAS TERLONTAR DARI MULUT ANAK**_ _ **KEPALA KEPOLISIAN, AOMINE KEIKO!"**_ _Bentak Aomine dengan menekankan tiap kata pada ucapnnya._

" _ **KAU MEMANG TAK MENGERTI PERASAANKU, KUSO OYAJI! MATI SAJA SANA."**_

 _ **PLAK!**_

 _Keiko membelalakan matanya terkejut saat merasakan sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipinya, begitu pula Aomine yang terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri. Keiko merasakan perih yang amat sangat. Bukan hanya di pipinya, tetapi juga dihatinya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ayahnya akan menampar dirinya, selama ini jika mereka bertengkar hebat ia hanya_ _membentak Keiko tapi kali ini berbeda._

" _Ke-Kei … ma-maaf, ayah tak-"_

 _Keiko menatap berang wajah ayahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aomine terdiam, Ia dapat merasakan anak semata wayangnya menatap benci dirinya. Hingga Keiko pergi berlari keluar rumah, Aomine tak dapat melakukan apa pun. Lidahnya kelu untuk berteriak menghentikan Keiko keluar rumah, kakinya seolah terikat dengan lantai tak mampu mengejar putrinya yang pergi keluar rumah, ia hanya menatap kosong tangan kanannya, menyesali perbuatannya, menyesali ketololannya karena ia sampai berani memukul anak tunggalnya tersebut. Barulah setelah mendengar suara gelegar petir ia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya dan tanpa mau membuang banyak waktu ia segera berlari keluar dari apartement-nya untuk mengejar Keiko_ _tanpa membawa jaket atau payung. Setelah mengunci pintu apartement ia segera berlari menerobos hujan. Menoleh ke segala arah guna menemukan keberadaan putrinya tersebut._

 _ **End FlashBack**_

* * *

Seijuurou dan Reijuurou menatap datar kearah Keiko, sedangkan Setsuna menatap prihatin kepada Keiko. Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya suasana heninglah yang mendominasi mereka. Seijuurou memijat pelipisnya pelan tak menyangka bahwa begitulah kejadiannya. Berawal dari pertengkaran konyol, permintaan konyol yang berakhir dengan sebuah kejadian yang konyol.

"Daiki memang keterlaluan karena lepas kendali hingga menamparmu. Tetapi kau juga salah Keiko, ucapanmu memang sangat kasar dan tak pantas diucapkan kepada orangtuamu sendiri," Ucap Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

"Tapi, apa salah jika aku ingin ayah bahagia? Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya tiap malam menatap sendu altar _Kaasan_ , bahkan terkadang aku melihatnya menangis. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak suka melihatnya sedih," ucap Keiko, mulai terisak.

"Paman mengerti keinginanmu tetapi caramu menyampaikan salah."

Keiko menunduk, ia menyesal. Setelah dipikir kembali perkataannya memang sangat kasar dan tak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang anak kepada orangtuanya. Keiko merasakan perih di hatinya ia benar-benar menyesal telah mengucapkan hal yang tak pantas, wajar saja jika ayahnya sampai menampar dia.

"Ma-maafkan aku, paman Sei," Ucap keiko, lirih.

"Bukan denganku seharusnya kau minta maaf, tetapi minta maaflah pada ayahmu."

"Ba-baiklah paman Sei."

"Keiko…"

Merasa namanya dipanggil refleks Keiko menoleh keasal suara dan.

 _ **CTAK**_

" _I-ittai_ …" rintih Keiko, mengelus keningnya yang terkena sentilan maut dari jari Reijuurou.

"Menginaplah disini dan dinginkan kepalamu, _Baka_! Setelah kau siap minta maaflah pada paman Daiki, mengerti?" titah Reijuurou.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi tak usah menyentil dahiku juga kan, Reijuurou!"

"Reijuurou? Apa-apaan itu! Aku lebih tua setahun darimu berucaplah yang sopan!"

"Baiklah aku mengerti Reijuurou _Ani_."

" _Ani_? _Niisan_! Panggil aku _Niisan_!" ujar Reijuurou, memerintah.

"Tidak mau! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu _Aniki_!"

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah anaknya. Sifat tegas, kepemimpinan dan wibawanya sangat mirip dengannya, tak dapat di ragukan lagi kalau Reijuurou sudah pantas disebut sebagai pewaris bisnis keluarga Akashi. Setsuna tersenyum melihat tingkah Reijuurou yang sedang berdebat dengan Keiko. Mungkin seperti inilah rasanya jika Reijuurou punya adik.

"Keiko- _chan_."

Panggilan dari Setsuna menginterupsi perdebatan Keiko dan Reijuurou. Mereka menoleh dan menatap bingung Setsuna.

"Jika kau kesepian datanglah kemari kapan pun kamu mau. Rumah keluarga Akashi selalu terbuka untukmu," ujar Setsuna dengan senyum keibuannya.

Keiko berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya lalu memeluk Setsuna erat, "Terima kasih bibi."

Setsuna mengelus punggung keiko dengan lembut, hingga pintu ruangan itu dibuka dan tampaklah seorang _maid_.

"Tuan, makan malamnya sudah siap."

Seijuurou mengangguk lalu mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama

 _Sementara itu dirumah keluarga Kuroko_

"Aomine- _kun_ / Paman/ Dai- _chan_. Kau itu bodoh dan tidak peka ya?" ucap seluruh keluarga Kuroko kompak, dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Apa-apaan kalian semua! Kenapa kompak dalam mengatakan hal jelek tentangku!" protes Aomine.

"Paman Daiki apa kau tak mengerti maksud Kei- _chan_ menyuruhmu menikah lagi?" tanya Tatsumi.

"Dia hanya ingin aku menyingkirkan semua majalah _Gravure Idols_." Ujar Aomine asal.

"Kau salah paman…" ucap Tetsuna yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping bangku Aomine.

"UWAHH~! Tetsuna se-sejak kapan… kau memang duplikat Tetsu! Lalu apa maksudmu paman salah?"

Kuroko menghela nafas pelan. Sahabatnya ini memang paling bodoh dan tidak peka tentang perasaan wanita, terlebih perasaan orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Aomine- _kun._ Apa kau tak menangkap maksud perkataan Keiko- _chan_ saat kalian bertengkar tadi?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang dia hanya ingin aku menyingkirkan majalahku, Tetsu."

" _Apa kau tak mengerti perasaanku? Kau pikir aku tak tau kalau kau selalu menatap altar Kaasan jika sudah tengah malam? Mau sampai kapan kau terus meratapi nasib seperti orang yang menyedihkan seperti itu dan terus memandang altar Kaasan? Kau pikir Kaasan senang melihatmu seperti itu? Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengoleksi majalah Gravure itu dan menikahlah"_

Tiba-tiba ia ingat salah satu ucapan yang dilontarkan putrinya tersebut, "Ja, Jangan-jangan selama ini keiko selalu melihatku menangis menatap altar Rui?"

"Kurasa keiko- _chan_ hanya ingin agar paman bahagia dan tak terus bersedih menatap altar bibi." Ujar Tetsuna

"Kei- _chan_ pasti sedih melihat paman selalu menatap altar bibi Rui." Tambah Tatsumi.

"Lalu apa alasan dia menyuruhku menikah lagi?" gumam Aomine menyadari ketidakpekaan perasaan putrinya.

"Kurasa Keiko- _chan_ hanya ingin kembali merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu. Terlebih Dai- _chan_ kau kan seorang polisi yang jarang dirumah, dengan kata lain Keiko- _chan_ itu…"

"Kesepian, bukan?" potong Aomine.

Hening. Tak ada yang menjawab karena pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya berupa sebuah pernyataan yang dilontarkan Aomine memang benar. Aomine menarik nafas berat, guna menetralisir kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tak menyadari perasaan kesepian Keiko hanya karena dia selama ini selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia bila menyambutku dirumah. Ku pikir alasan ia selalu menonton video tentang basket karena dia sangat menyukainya seperti aku tapi kurasa alasan ia menonton video basket hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan dan rasa kesepiannya. Aku gagal sebagai ayah," ucap Aomine, lirih.

"Aomine- _kun_ …"

 _ **Drrtt Drtt**_

Tetsuya tersentak kaget saat merasakan getaran dikantung celananya, ia mengambil ponsel dan melihat caller ID si penelpon.

' _Setsuna is Calling'_

" _Moshi-moshi_ Setsuna, ada apa?"

' _Ahh, Tetsu-nii. Ano, Sei ingin berbicara denganmu.'_

"Akashi-kun?"

Sebuah nama yang meluncur dari bibir Tetsuya, membuat semua yang berada diruangan itu sontak menoleh dan menatap sang kepala keluarga.

' _Tetsuya…'_

"Ada apa Akashi- _kun_?"

' _Aku ingin bicara dengan Daiki. Dia ada disana bukan?'_

 _Sasuga_ Akashi- _sama_ , tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu ia tau bahwa orang yang ingin dia ajak bicara berada disana. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Akashi, Tetsuya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Aomine. Dan diterima Aomine dengan cepat.

"Aka-"

' _Keiko aman bersamaku. Tak perlu mencemaskannya.'_

"Begitukah? Terima kasih Akashi, untunglah dia bertemu dengan orang yang tepat."

' _Dan kurasa kau tau maksudku menelponmu bukan, Daiki.'_

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku sadar perkataan Keiko memang tak pantas, tetapi aku pun salah karena sudah menamparnya. Besok aku akan kerumahmu menjemputnya sekaligus meminta maaf padanya."

' _Baguslah kalau kau mengerti. Baiklah sampai berjumpa besok, Daiki.'_

 _ **Tuuut Tuutt**_

Telepon diputus secara sepihak, Aomine kembali menyerahkan ponsel Tetsuya pada pemiliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aomine-"

"Bagaimana ini Tetsu? Besok aku pasti mati di tangan Akashi! Tidak, aku tidak mau mati dahulu. Aku masih ingin melihat Keiko tumbuh dewasa dan menikah dengan lelaki yang pantas bersanding dengannya. Aku belum mau menemui Rui disurga." Racau Aomine membuat semuanya _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak usah khawatir paman Daiki. Paling hanya beberapa gunting saja yang terbang bebas kearahmu," ucap Tatsumi dengan senyum tampan lalu menepuk pundak Aomine.

"Itu yang mengerikan Tatsumi!"

"Aku yang akan mengurus pemakamanmu Dai- _chan_ ," ucap Satsuki sembari menepuk kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Jangan menyumpahiku mati Satsuki!"

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku Tet-"

Orang yang dibicarakan sudah tak ada di ruang makan, begitu pula dengan adik kembar Tatsumi.

"Woah, mereka sudah menghilang dengan _Misdirection_ , _Sasuga tousan_ dan Tetsuna."

Aomine membatu.

" _Maa_ , Tatsumi sudah malam. Walau besok libur kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam. Ayo sana pergi ke kamarmu!" titah Satsuki sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

Aomine melebur.

"Baiklah _kaasan_. Oh iya, paman Daiki kau tidur dikamarku saja ya! Nikmati malam terakhirmu di dunia ini dengan keponakanmu yang tampan." Ujar Tatsumi sebelum meninggalkan ruang makan.

Aomine hancur berkeping-keping.

"DASAR PENGKHIANAT KAU TETSU! KELUARGA MACAM APA KALIAN? TEGA MEMBIARKANKU MATI!"

Dan malam hujan badai itu ditutup dengan teriakan frustasi Aomine.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya, Mansion Akashi pukul 10.00 A.M_

Setelah hujan badai semalaman, untunglah cuaca hari ini cerah. Tetsuya menghentikan mobilnya didepan pintu besar _mansion_ Akashi. Disebelahnya Aomine duduk dengan wajah kuyu, untunglah setelah sepanjang pagi ia membujuk mantan bayangannya itu Tetsuya bersedia menemani Aomine menjemput Keiko. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pintu utama, sebelum Aomine menekan _interphone_ rumah Akashi, pintu utama dibuka dan mereka disambut oleh

 _ **SYUTT!**_

Sebuah gunting yang terbang bebas, seperti kata Tatsumi. Kuroko segera menunduk dan Aomine _refleks_ mengelak dari gunting tersebut.

"Sayang sekali andai gunting itu menancap padamu mungkin masalah akan cepat selesai tanpa perlu banyak membuang waktu, Daiki." Ujar sebuah suara _baritone_ yang tak asing bagi mereka. Lalu munculah sang pemilik suara dari dalam _mansion_ -si iblis merah dengan gunting sebagai senjata dan disebelahnya sang malaikat tanpa sayap dengan senyum lembut menghiasai wajah cantiknya.

"A-akashi," ucap Aomine tergagap.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tetsu- _nii_?" tanya Setsuna menghampiri kakak kembarnya itu dan memeluknya.

"Hei Setsu-" panggil Aomine.

" _Ha'I_ , aku baik-baik saja Setsuna. Lama tak bertemu," ucap Tetsuya membalas pelukan adik kembarnya itu.

"Hei.." panggil Aomine.

"Aku merindukanmu Tetsu- _nii_. Apa kau tau datang bersama si kembar?" Tanya Setsuna.

"Oi…" panggil Aomine lagi.

"Mereka membantu Satsuki dirumah."

"Oi…!"

"Lama tak berjumpa Tetsuya. Dan bisakah kau lepaskan istriku itu sekarang?" titah Akashi.

"WOI…!"

"Sei! Kau ini masa cemburu pada kakak iparmu!" protes Setsuna.

"WOII…!"

"Aku suamimu Setsuna. Aku berhak cemburu pada siapa pun termasuk kakak iparku sendiri!"

"OI, JANGAN CUEKIN GUE!" teriak Aomine disambut oleh gunting Akashi.

"Sekali lagi berteriak guntingku dengan senang hati akan menancap dilehermu, Daiki!"

"Ma-maaf Akashi…"

"Sei sudahlah. Kau ingin menjemput Keiko- _chan_ kan, Daiki- _kun_?" Tanya Setsuna seraya melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

"Iya. Dimana dia?" Tanya Aomine.

"Dia ada ditaman belakang sedang main basket dengan Reijuurou. Lalu apa kau sudah menyesali perbuatanmu?"

Aomine terhenyak, ia menunduk tak berani menatap wajah istri mantan kaptennya tersebut "Yah, aku menyesal telah menamparnya."

"Kau tau perbuatanmu sudah keterlaluan?"

"Yah, aku sadar perbuatanku sudah keterlaluan."

"Jadi apa kau akan memenuhi permintaan Keiko- _chan_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menikah lagi. Karena hanya Rui satu-satunya yang aku cintai."

 _ **PLAK!**_

Aomine membelalakan matanya terkejut saat tangan mulus Setsuna menampar pipinya, sedangkan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya hanya menatap tak percaya.

"Ini balasan untukmu yang telah memukul Keiko- _chan_ dan juga bersikap egois tak memikirkan perasaan Keiko- _chan_ padahal kau tau perasaannya. Tapi…" Setsuna menggantung ucapannya lalu mengelus pipi Aomine yang ia tampar

"Aku suka dengan kesetiaanmu terhadap Rui. Lain kali pikirkan dengan kepala dingin, ungkapkan perasaanmu terlebih dulu sebelum tanganmu bergerak memukulnya. Kau tau dia anak perempuan yang kesepian karena kurang mendapat perhatian dari ibunya. Kuharap kau tidak mengulangi perbuatanmu lagi. Jadi, sekarang ayo kita temui dia dan minta maaflah," ucap Setsuna dengan bijak disertai senyum hangat.

Aomine menatap Setsuna dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca dan hampir memeluknya, jika saja Seijuurou tak menatap Aomine dengan senyum manis menghiasai wajahnya tetapi berbeda dengan aura hitam yang menguar seolah berkata 'SENTUH SEDIKIT SAJA KAU AKAN MATI!'

Akhirnya tak mau berlama-lama didepan pintu lagi, mereka berjalan menelusuri koridor _mansion_ Akashi yang menuju taman belakang. Setsuna membuka pintu kaca penghubung koridor rumah dan lapangan basket yang Seijuurou buat. Disana terlihat dua orang remaja berbeda _gender_ yang sedang asyik bermain basket. Sedangkan dua remaja itu sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan orang-orang tersebut dan masih asyik bermain dengan bola bundar berwarna _orange_ itu.

" _Score_ 8-4 Keiko, sekali lagi shoot-ku masuk. Kau kalah dan ingat janjimu!"

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku!" ucap keiko, riang.

"Hee, menarik. Ayo kita lihat."

Keiko memasang posisi _Defense_ , Reijuurou men- _dribble_ bolanya dengan cepat dan melakukan _Ankle Break_ yang telah diajarkan oleh ayahnya. Keiko terjatuh, Reijuurou melewatinya dengan santai dan saat ia dalam posisi me- _shoo_ t bola, tiba-tiba Keiko menepisnya hingga bola berguling kearah Aomine yang tengah berdiri dipinggir lapangan bersama yang lainnya. Barulah mereka sadar jika ada orang tua dan pamannya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka bermain basket. Aomine mengambil bola _orange_ itu, dan menatap Keiko. Hatinya teriris melihat sebuah plester menghiasi sudut bibir putri semata wayangnya lalu ia mengoper bola bundar itu ke Keiko.

"Kita pulang, Kei!" ujar Aomine.

Keiko menggenggam erat bola basket ditangannya. Semalam ia mendinginkan kepala dan mencoba mencari cara untuk minta maaf pada ayahnya tersebut, bahkan ia sempat berdiskusi pada Reijuurou sebelum main basket tadi. Tapi saat sang ayah sudah didepan mata, mulutnya seolah menolak untuk meminta maaf, keegoisannya muncul. Ia hanya terus menunduk seolah tak sudi untuk bertatapan dengan ayahnya.

"Kita pulang, Kei!" ajak Aomine sekali lagi.

Keiko masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Enggan menatap wajah sang ayah dan menggenggam erat bola basket ditangannya. Hingga sebuah tepukan halus ia rasakan di puncak kepalanya.

"Tenanglah! Dinginkan kepalamu, keiko. Kita masih ada satu pertandingan lagi," ucap Reijuurou yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Keiko mengangguk singkat dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah sang ayah.

" _Oyaji_ , Aku-"

"Aku minta maaf."

Ucapan dan tindakan Aomine sontak membuat mereka yang berada disana terkejut. Tak mereka sangka Aomine yang punya harga diri tinggi sampai membungkuk dalam untuk meminta maaf pada putrinya.

" _Oyaji_ , Apa ya-"

"Maaf, karena sudah memukulmu. Maaf, karena tak memikirkan perasaanmu…."

" _Oyaji_ , sudah cu-"

"Maaf, membuatmu sedih. Maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Yukari mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang disudut matanya. Sungguh ia merasa kesal, kenapa disaat seperti ini ia harus menjadi gadis yang cengeng.

"Sungguh aku merasa menyesal telah menamparmu. Aku bahkan tak memikirkan perasaanmu yang kesepian karena kau selalu terlihat senang saat menyambutku dirumah, aku bahkan tak menyadari kalau kau selalu bersedih kala melihatku menangis meratapi altar ibumu. Dan maaf aku tak bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu untuk menikah lagi. Karena, hanya ibumu Aomine Rui satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai..."

"CUKUP _OYAJI_!" bentak Keiko.

Aomine menegakkan badannya dan melihat putrinya kini kembali terisak, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat kembali melihat putrinya menangis. Perlahan Keiko menghampiri dirinya dan memeluknya.

"Sudah cukup! Maaf, aku yang salah tak seharusnya aku memaksakan dirimu untuk menikah lagi. Maafkan aku yang sudah berkata kasar padamu tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. _Oyaji_ maafkan aku, hiks." ucap Keiko, memeluk Aomine erat.

Aomine membalas pelukan putrinya. Mengelus lembut surai yang sewarna dengannya, ia bahkan berhalusinasi seolah melihat arwah istrinya tersenyum dan ikut memeluk mereka. Setsuna menatap haru adegan minta maaf anak dan ayah itu. Tetsuya, Seijuurou dan Reijuurou hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang kerumah, Keiko."

"Baik, _Tousan_."

"Panggil seperti biasa saja, anak bodoh!" ujar Aomine lalu merangkul pundak Keiko.

"Baiklah, _baka Oyaji_."

' _Pasangan ayah dan anak yang bodoh.'_ Batin Setsuna, Seijuurou, Tetsuya dan Reijuurou bersamaan.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Genkan: Entryway yang biasanya ada dirumah-rumah jepang untuk mengganti sepatu.**_

 _ **Kimochi Warui: menjijikan xD**_

 _ **Kali ini Yuzu bawakan fict tentang Aomine family. Entah kenapa disaat terkena WB Yuzu malah pengen nulis fict dengan genre Family x( ini fict maksa banget alur ceritanya dan gatau bakal dapet feel-nya atau tidak huaaaa sebel kenapa Yuzu harus kena WB T.T hiksu! Dan Yuzu sadar ini aneh, karena pertama seharusnya Yuzu bikin fict yang menceritakan awal kisah Aomine dengan Rui (ibu dari Keiko sekaligus istri Aomine) -.- tapi ini malah loncat dan bikin cerita tentang Keiko terlebih dahulu. Aaaa gomen tapi Yuzu usahakan secepatnya untuk melepas WB dari diri Yuzu *plak* Tenang di bawah masih ada omake yang kepanjangan.**_

 _ **Arigatou untuk yang Fav, Follow, Review dan Silent Readers semua ^^  
**_

 _ **Read and Review ^^ Arigatou**_

* * *

 _ **OMAKE**_

* * *

Keluarga Akashi, Aomine, Yukari dan Tetsuya berjalan beriringan hingga depan pintu _mansion_ megah itu dan sedang menunggu mobil Tetsuya yang tengah di ambilkan oleh salah satu supir pribadi milik Seijuurou.

"Ohh iya, pertandingan kita belum selesai! Jadi taruhannya bagaimana?" ujar keiko tiba-tiba.

" _Baka_! Apa kau lupa kita punya pertandingan cadangan?" ucap Reijuurou, lalu menyentil dahi Keiko.

Keiko mengelus dahinya pelan lalu mendecih sebal karena untuk kesekian kali dahinya harus menjadi korban sentilan si tuan muda. Reijuurou hanya menatap datar Keiko, segera berjalan menghampiri Aomine dan berbisik padanya.

"Paman Daiki, Saat datang kesini berapa kali kau hampir kena lempar gunting dari ayahku?" Bisik Reijuurou. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya bingung atas pertanyaan sang tuan muda, Keiko mendekat dan menatap Aomine dengan mantap seolah menyuruhnya memberitahukan hal tersebut.

"Ehm, du-dua kali," ucap Aomine, ragu.

Reijuurou tersenyum senang dan mengepalkan tangannya seraya berteriak " _Yes_! Aku menang."

Sedangkan Keiko berwajah kecewa dan pasrah seraya berteriak, "Paman Sei! kenapa hanya dua kali!"

Seijuurou yang saat itu sedang berbincang dengan Tetsuya menoleh bingung, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Apa maksudmu Keiko?" Tanya Seijuurou.

"Aku dan Keiko bertaruh. Kira-kira berapa kali paman Daiki akan kena lempar gunting oleh _Tousan_. Dan ternyata hanya dua kali sesuai dugaanku." Ujar Reijuurou, menjelaskan.

"Paman Sei, jahat. Kenapa kau tidak melempar gunting sebanyak 10 kali ke _Oyaji_!" ujar Keiko membuat Aomine membelalakan matanya terkejut dan sisanya hanya bisa _sweatdroop_ mendengar hal itu.

"Kau ingin ayahmu mati Kei?" protes Aomine.

"Ti-tidak. Hanya saja kalau begini kan aku kalah taruhan dengan Reijuurou _Ani_."

"Hei, aku menang taruhan. Jadi kau harus menepati janji!" titah Reijuurou.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Rei, kau tidak taruhan macam-macam pada putriku kan? Ja-jangan sampai aku harus menghajar putra Akashi hanya karena taruhan ini." Ujar Aomine, ragu-ragu.

"Memangnya kau berani menghajar putraku, Daiki?" Tanya Seijuurou dengan senyum maut.

"Ji-jika dia membuat taruhan yang berbahaya dengan putriku. Tentu saja aku berani Akashi."

"Tenanglah paman aku tidak taruhan yang macam-macam. Ya kan, Keiko- _chan_?" ucap Reijuurou lalu mengelus kepala Keiko.

" _Ha'I_. _O-o-onii… ch-chan_ ," ucap Keiko tergagap dengan raut wajah tak rela.

"O…" ucap Akashi

" _Nii_ …" ucap Aomine

" _Chan_ …" Ucap Tetsuya

"Ternyata taruhannya adalah panggilan nama ya, Reijuurou?" Tanya Setsuna tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Kau benar, _Kaasan_."

"ARGHH! INI MEMALUKAN!" teriak Keiko.

"Apanya yang memalukan dengan memanggilku _Nii-chan_ , Keiko." Ledek Reijuurou.

' _Untuk ukuran gadis tomboy seperti Keiko tentu saja mengucapkan hal imut seperti itu sangat memalukan.'_ Batin yang lainnya.

Hingga akhirnya kedatangan mobil Tetsuya menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Tetsuya mengambil alih kemudi dan Aomine duduk disampingnya, sedangkan Keiko duduk dikursi belakang. Sebelum mobil meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Akashi, Keiko menurunkan kaca mobil dan menjulurkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Paman Sei, Bibi Setsuna. Terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Aku akan main lagi kesini." Teriak Keiko sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Setsuna dan Seijuurou tersenyum mendengarnya lalu melambaikan tangan. Reijuurou berjalan menghampiri Keiko lalu menangkup kedua pipinya dan

 _ **CUP**_

Ia mencium kening Keiko lalu menyeringai jahil, "Hati-hati di jalan _Imouto-chan_. TANCAP GAS PAMAN TETSUYA!"

Tetsuya segera menginjak pedal gas mobilnya sebelum Aomine turun dari mobil dengan aura hitam yang menguar, sedangkan Keiko hanya membatu sembari memegang keningnya.

"Sampai jumpa Keiko! Jangan lupa sering-seringlah untuk main kesini lagi! _Nii-chan_ tunggu kedatanganmu!" teriak Reijuurou, melambaikan tangannya.

Keiko merona sebelum berteriak, "REIJUUROU _NII BAKA_!"

Reijuurou yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya hanya saling bertatapan, "Setsuna jangan bilang…"

"Hihi… biarkan Reijuurou menikmati masa mudanya, Sei."

Seijuurou tersenyum, lalu menggenggam tangan Setsuna dan masuk kedalam rumah, disusul dengan Reijuurou yang ikut memeluk sebelah tangan ibunya yang bebas.

"Reijuurou lepaskan tanganmu dari _Kaasan_!"

"Tidak akan pernah, _Tousan_!"

Seijuurou dan Reijuurou saling menatap dengan pandangan sengit, Setsuna menghela nafas pelan sebelum berteriak

"KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN MULAI LAGI!"


End file.
